The Perfect Crime
by Black Shadow Dealer
Summary: Yami doesn't like it, but he feels he has no other choice. The crime of the century is about to take place, and who's behind it? You guessed it, everybody's favourite spiky-haired Egyptian spirit! After recruiting the not-so perfect team to pull off the heist, Yami and the gang take on the intense security of the Domino City Museum.


**All credit for the plot idea goes to my best friend. (Yes, it is like National Treasure.) I simply put it to words. So, I dedicate this to you, Ozge-chan! **

**I'll try to keep up with posting chapters regularly, but I don't have a very predictable schedule so all I can do is try my best. I don't plan on this being longer than ten chapters, so it should be up fairly quick.**

**Oh, and just for clarification normally Ryou refers to Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura to Yami Bakura, but in dialogue they're both Bakura because that's how it works on the show. Malik is Marik for those of you who have only seen the dubbed and Yami means Yami Yuugi in both dialogue and normal. I like to use the Japanese names because Téa annoys me, but Anzu doesn't (I'm not sure why, don't make me explain) and I want to stay consistent. Oh, and a lot of people use Isis for Ishizu when they use the Japanese names, but in the show she's only Isis in her past life as a priest for (SPOILER ALERT) Atem. In actuality she's still Ishizu Ishtar. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

****"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit, but we have no other choice. We have to steal the Scepter of the Nameless Pharaoh," Yami set his hands on the table matter of factly.

Jounouchi looked up from his sandwich, "what and why?"

Yami leaned back, running his fingers through his blond bangs, "rumour has it that someone else is after it."

"Wait, are you serious?" Honda asked, "you want to steal a priceless Ancient Egyptian artifact from a museum with a highly advanced security system?"

"Would I joke about something like this?" the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle looked over the people he had asked to gather that day. The group sat in the dining room of Yuugi Mouto's home behind the Kame game shop. Yami had asked for Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto, Anzu Mazaki, and Bakura Ryou to join him. Sugoroku Mouto had left for the day, leaving the teens to their own devices.

"You do realise my father owns this museum you're planning on robbing?" Ryou asked, still not believing the pharaoh.

"That's why I asked you here," Yami stated.

"Why don't you just tell the police about the threat? They'll tell the museum and in turn they'll tighten security," Anzu suggested.

No one was taking him seriously, and Yami knew it. "Listen, everyone. This scepter is an important piece of my history, and I don't want it to go missing... This scepter could be a key to regaining my memory."

"Where did you hear this rumour?" Anzu asked.

Yami hesitated, "I know some people."

Anzu raised an eyebrow but didn't question further.

"Wait, you're serious about this?" Jounouchi asked incredulously. This time he set his sandwich down.

"Of course I am!" Yami threw up his hands in exasperation.

"You actually want to break into a museum and steal something?" the blond blinked, trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

"A group of thieves who deal in the black market are planning to make their move on the scepter, and they're planning to do it soon. The only way to protect it is to steal it ourselves," Yami explained.

"I'll tell my father about the threat, and he'll put a stop to it," Ryou told the spirit not liking the idea of this plan one bit.

"That's not good enough!" Yami slammed his hands on the table, glaring the group down.

Anzu stood up and put her hand on the pharaoh's shoulder. Yami very rarely ever lost his cool and it was worrying her, "Yami, the authorities know what to do in these sort of situations. What are a group of teenagers supposed to do anyway? We're up against professionals here, plus we know next to nothing about robbing a museum."

"Yeah, man. You're talking crazy," Jounouchi turned back to his sandwich, but Honda had already eaten it.

"I called Malik," Yami admitted, crossing his arms.

"Malik Ishtar!?" the entirety of the group exclaimed at once.

Yami stepped back in surprise at the reaction.

"That pathetic excuse for a thief couldn't steal a dollar if it fell out of someone's pocket right in front of him!" everyone looked at Ryou as he jumped up from his seat.

"I'm glad you were paying attention," Yami said, addressing Yami Bakura.

"You caught my interest," the thief huffed and sat back down.

Honda shifted away from Yami Bakura uncomfortably, "so you invited Malik Ishtar, the guy who tried to kill you and Anzu and Jounouchi, and you were hoping this psychopath would join in."

"Well, yes," Yami began to rethink his plan.

"In his defense, Malik did apologize and he's been rather friendly since that incident," Anzu pointed out.

"Why don't I get a defense?" Yami Bakura asked, feigning hurt.

"Because you don't deserve a defense," Jounouchi frowned.

The thief shrugged, unable to argue the point.

"Listen," Yami brought everyone's attention back to him with his commanding voice. "Are you in, or are you out?" He eyed them all carefully, giving them time to think it over, "I know I'm asking a lot and if we're caught it could seriously mess up your futures. I'll understand if you say no. All I ask is that you think it over. This is an important piece of history and we need to protect it."

The room was silent. Honda and Jounouchi looked at each other, holding a silent conversation between their eyes. Anzu wrung her hands in her lap, considering the pros and cons. Yami Bakura glanced from person to person then asked, "what's in it for me?"

Yami looked at thief carefully. He was sitting comfortably in his chair like he owned the place with his feet resting on the table, a rather rude gesture.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, preparing for some outrageous demand.

Yami Bakura shrugged, "nothing much. Your Millennium Puzzle should do nicely."

"Nice try."

"It was worth a shot," Yami Bakura grinned. "I don't want anything. I was just testing you. I'm in."

Yami held back a smile of relief, "what about the other Bakura?"

"What about him?"

"Is he in agreement? I want his help, too. Plus, I don't want you using his body against his will."

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes, but returned to his soul room none the less. Ryou blinked, now in control of his body. His yami hadn't shut him out of the conversation so he hadn't missed anything.

"I still think we should tell me father and let him take care of it," Ryou said stubbornly.

"Please, Bakura," Yami implored, "we need your knowledge of the museum and your yami's thieving expertise.

Ryou looked down at his lap, a mental argument with his yami beginning.

"I'm in," Anzu said suddenly. "If it's that important to you, Yami, then I'll do everything I can to help you."

Jounouchi and Honda looked at each other one last time then said in unison, "we're in."

"Thank you all," Yami smiled gratefully then turned back to Ryou who had an extremely conflicted look on his face.

"Bakura?" he asked, crossing his fingers behind his back. Yuugi giggled at this from the back of the spirit's mind.

"Oh alright!" the white-haired teen caved, crossing his arms in a huff.

Yami's smile widened, "Excellent! We'll need to make our move soon, so we'll begin planning as soon as Malik gets here."

"Why do we need him?" Honda complained. Jounouchi nodded in agreement.

"He ran a criminal organization before Battle City. He'll know how our opponents are thinking and it sounds like he's quite the thief himself," Yami explained.

Yami Bakura scoffed from the back of Ryou's mind.

"I need to go. I have dance practice soon," Anzu stood up, preparing to leave.

"Honda and I have basketball," Jounouchi also stood and Honda followed suit.

Ryou stood as well, though he had nowhere to be.

"Thank you all," Yami followed them to the door, "we just need to hold on to the scepter until the real thieves move on. Then we'll return it."

Anzu nodded and forced a smile. What had they all just gotten themselves into?

**Well, there you have it. It's like 1 am and I am tired, so if I messed up anywhere, please point it out and I'll fix is ASAP. Read and Review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! Flames will be used to cook hamburgers and hot dogs!**


End file.
